Fathers' Day
by Jak Cooper the Lombax
Summary: It's June twenty first in the Ratchet and Clank universe and for the fatherless hero, he's going to see the past. Please R&R! Flames will see how far the universe stretches.
1. Chapter 1: Hide and Seek

Happy Fathers' Day! And, I know this is kinda lousy, and all for a Father's Day fix, but I just felt like writing something for Fathers' Day. I know this is probably really supid, but do please enjoy the story.

 **Disclaimer: Don't even get me started, because I know for sure I don't own the rights to Ratchet and Clank. *Dives inbetween the couch seats* Nope! I'm not seein' 'em!**

* * *

Kaden's POV

"Lilly." I sobbed as I found my wife in the rubble of what was once my home. I howled in her loss and possibly the loss of my own son, but after a few moments, I heard him. Wailing and bawling his eyes out as he choked on the smoke. I got to my feet and scumbled over to the crib where my boy was. Alive and kicking.

I quickly picked him up and got away from the city as fast as I could. On the very outskirts, I could see them in the Court of Azimuth. Lombaxes young and old, male and female, white and yellow furred were filling by the dozen into a portal that was opened by a Dimensionator. It's a shame my son can't join them, due to Orvus telling me about him ending Tachion. That's all the old Zoni would say before he went back to the center of the universe.

Ratchet wailed even harder when I placed him into the space shuttle. He should be safe in the Solana Galixy. The Galactic Rangers are cowards sometimes, and that Captain Qwark looks like an actor to me, but I really hope that my son won't get into too much trouble.

"Kyzil Plateau, Veldin." I heard the computer say just as the cockpit closed and Ratchet was put into a light Cryosleep session. "You can't run forever! I will become EMPEROR!" I heard Percival scream as he continued to slaughter any Lombax that wasn't quick enough to get away. "PERCIVAL TACHYON!" I shouted out when the Cragmite's walking throne came close enough.

I know that I'm not going to make it out of this alive. I just hope that Ratchet knows that I love him.

Fifteen Years Later...

Orvus's POV

"Sir?" I heard Sigmund say as I carefully added the last detail to my creation. "You summoned me here for something?" He spoke with curiosity. I chuckled and turned around with the soul in my hands, "Yes Sigmund. Have a look and your new friend." The robot looked at the glowing soul with a slight amount of confusion.

"Hey there, little fella...um...Sir? I don't understand exactly. Is he organic or robot?" I gave out my signature chuckle, "He will be a robot with a Zoni soul." "So, technically, he's half robot and half organic?" I nodded and I looked softly down at the soul. "Your name shall be, XJ-0461. My own son. You will accomplish so many great things."

Present Day

Ratchet's POV

"Nine...Ten! Ready or not,Clank! Here I come!" I said as I started searching for Clank across our home. Why are we playing Hide and Seek like five year olds? I mean, one second, we were working on a blueprint, although I was getting frustrated by one cord on the project and next thing I know, I'm hiding somewhere in the house waiting for Clank to find me. I stepped into the kitchen and there he was pretending to be a toaster.

"Found you!" I shouted as he popped out of his backpack state and started running down to the basement. "Hey! I found you! I thought you said no cheating!" I said as I slid down the hand rail on my rear. "I changed the rules!" Clank said as he went and hid somewhere else. "You can't do that!" I said as I landed on the floor, feet first thank you.

"One, two, I'm coming for you." I started singing as I slowly stepped over at Clank's blinking antenna from behind the washer. "Three, four,...um...can you help me out, Clank?" I got silence as a reply. "Okay. Fine. I'm gonna find you any way." I said which caused the blinking to get faster. I started humming a little tune I heard on a scary game I played that dealt with five animatroncs in a pizzeria.

When I stopped humming, Clank burst right put from behind the washer and went back upstairs even faster that I could say, "Son of a Qwark!" I ran back upstairs and chased Clank into the garage and that little robot hopped onto the hover sled and waited for me to grab the back of the sled before he burst out of the garage. We were flying across the plateaus one after the other. I'm surprised at how well Clank was able to drive this sled with a hundred and fifty pound Lombax hanging from the back, and no, the hundred and fifty pounds is not fluff or fat.

I got myself up on the sled and put my hands just next to Clank's on the handle bars and I shouted over the engine of the sled, "Alright buddy, let's turn her around before something bad happens." I turned the sled back around to the garage and shortly after, Clank was facing a wall and slowly counting to ten. I quietly slipped out the door and hid in really high grass that was in the part of the yard that I use for when I get crazy with any Lombax Nip we accidentally come across in the garage due to some crazy fan from somewhere that somehow gets our address and sends Clank fan art and gives me Lombax Nip or this weird food that smells terrible but it tastes awesome for some reason. "Here I come, Ratchet!" I heard Clank shout from inside the house and I went as still as I possibly could with only the tip of my tail flicking back and forth in concentration.

To my disappointment, Clank had started looking out in the yard and he was coming straight to my hiding spot. I kept my eyes on Clank as the little robot started moving grass apart. My tail started swishing back and forth as I carefully went into a pouncing stance and I slowly scratched at the ground as I slowly started crawling backwards and when my left foot slowly flatened onto a small twig and...

 _ **Snap!  
**_

I sprung up onto my feet and jumped over my friend and bolted back into the house and I quickly slipped under the couch cover and I laid as flat as I could as I heard Clank enter the living room. _How is he finding me?_ I thought as he started poking around the couch cover. _Oh yeah, he's got thermal sight._ I realized as he started poking my head, and how could someone not notice a Lombax under a couch cover? I swatted the couch cover where his finger was and he poked another spot on the lifted couch cover and I batted his finger away which in turn caused a new game to start up which is named Lombax Reflex and it's played by poking your finger on the couch cover when the Lombax is under it and see if you can pulling away before he claws your finger off.

After a few more minutes of mindless swatting at Clank, I got out from under the couch cover and sat up cross legged. I sighed as I realized today was June twenty-first. "Fathers' Day. I completely forgot." I said as Clank got himself up on the couch. "You want to take a trip, Clank?" He nodded before I even told him where we were going.

A few minutes later at the Exact Center of the Universe...give or take fifty feet.

I took a deep breath as I landed Aphelion just outside of the Orvus Chamber. Last time I was here...well...it wasn't such a good experience for me. I sat in the seat for a while before Clank looked at me with simpathy in his eyes. Before he said anything, I opened the cockpit cover and slipped out of the ship.

I slowly took a few steps away from Aphelion and I kneeled down on my left knee and gazed down at the stars below us. "I know this is not the best place you have traveled to. I understand if you do not want to go in." I sighed and stood up and I turned around and started walking to the Orvus chamber. When the scanner found Clank's form, the door opened to Sigmund hovering over to us and said, "Halt, intruders!"

I couldn't help but laugh as I saw that Sigmund was actually happy to see us. "Well, if we are intruders, then why have you not changed the lock, Senior Caretaker?" My friend asked the Caretaker. "Well, _Once_ Senior Caretaker, I'd actually enjoy having you pop in every once in a great while. How have you been, XJ 0461?" The two robots chatted which was a slightly good and bad thing.

It allowed my eyes to wander around the room. I took one glance at the sphere in the center of the room and there he was. Dead, but he looks like he died just yesterday. "Alister." I said just loud enough for Sigmund and Clank to stop their chat.

"Ratchet. Alister is not there." Clank tried to correct me. "Explain why I'm seeing him." I said softly as I kept my eyes on the General, and Sigmund spoke up, "I buried him on Fastoon, but maybe you're just having a memory relapse." I slowly walked up to the vision...if that'so what it was, and right when I was next to the corpse, it just vanished. I felt my shoulders slum down and if it had to get any worse, stupid me burst out, "I want to see my father."

Please excuse me while I shove this R.Y.N.O. up my arsenal and rip myself a few new ones.

"Is that even possible, Sigmund?" My friend asked the Caretaker. "I think it is possible." Just shortly after, I was looking at a screen with a Lombax in it that looked just like me. Kaden. _Dad._ Alister was right, I do look just like him. "Are you ready?" Sigmund asked me, I nodded as I slowly drifted into the Virtual Reality of Fastoon.

* * *

I know. Cliff hangers are jerks, but I was almost out of time and if I had kept writing, this would be published on June twenty second. So, the story will be continued, I promise! Anyway. Please review, fav, yadda yadda, you guys have heard of this before and I'll see you guys later!

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax  
**_


	2. Chapter 2: Nine out of Ten

Well. Three reviews in twelve hours of the story being published. Heh. Well, since Amberdimandswords gave me a review, I will no longer have Ratchet call Clank his sidekick, you're welcome Amber. Anyway, here's chapter two of Father's Day.

 **Disclaimer: *Still searching between the couch cushions * Nope. Still not seein' the rights to Ratchet and Clank.**

* * *

I opened my eyes to see a light blue room with items strewn across the floor and a crib right under a window. I slowly stepped over to the crib and I couldn't help but smile as I saw a little baby sleeping soundly with his left thumb in his mouth. I heard the door open behind me and I turned around to see a female Lombax with golden fur and sky blue eyes. I watched her come up to the crib and she reached down and carefully picked up the baby.

Upon picking the infant up, he woke up and began crying out and the mother gently spoke, "It's okay, Ratchet." "Mom." I said in a daze when this truth smacked me in the face as Mom, I guess, carried baby me into the kitchen. "Lilly, what's Ratchet bawling at?" I heard my father say to my mother. "He's just a little cranky, Kaden. He didn't get to finish his little nap." Lilly said as she got the few days old me to quiet down.

"I'll tell you one thing, Lilly. That boy's gonna be a great fighter." I heard my father say just as I stepped into the kitchen. The kitchen was even better than my own, Lombax Nip drying on the windowsill along with other spices and herbs and there wasn't a single pest crawling on the floor. The peaceful atmosphere was broken when a loud explosion shook the entire house and I heard a familiar voice call out, "Come on out, Lombaxes and see what your technology is capable of doing to your own race!"

"Percival." My father hissed as he grabbed his Omni-Wrench off the wall hooks where it rested. "Kaden?" I heard my mother call out in fear and baby me started crying again. My father told her to stay put just before he stepped outside and he sped off on his hoverboots. It wasn't too long before the house started shaking again and I saw one of the roof supports crack and split halfway through.

"I was right! You Lombaxes are _**COWARDS**_!" I heard Tachyon scream outside over all the chaos. I took one last look at my mother before I called out, "Sigmund. End the VR." I was replied with the image of the house falling on my mother fadding back to the virtual reality screen which was paused on Kaden on his hands and knees in front of the rubble. I stayed completely silent as Sigmund turned the screen to a more happy moment of my life, the day I met Clank.

I sighed as I let the memories of our adventures flow over what I saw on the VR. "That was probably the most stupidest thing I've ever done." I said when I had eased the pain in my heart over basicly reliving my mother's death. "You wanted to see the family you never had. That was one of the best choices you could ever make." Clank said as I sat down on the floor. "Yeah. But I didn't want to see them die." I said before the clock rang out in nine chimes.

"Well, I think we'd better get something to refresh ourselves." Sigmund said softly as he started going to another part of the Clock. When he was halfway across the room, he turned back around and waved his hand for us to follow him. I got to my feet and started following Sigmund with Clank walking beside me.

Later...

I picked at my meal with my fork while Clank and Sigmund sipped on a few cans of oil and chatted about things of the universe. I finnaly stopped playing with my food and I put a mouthful of whatever the heck Sigmund made into my mouth. Wherever Sigmund and Clank learned how to cook, I applaud them for making such awesome recipes. "I see you like the beef and pasta dish I made for you." Sigmund said when he noticed me eating the food.

"Yeah." I mumbled as I continued eating the meal. "Anyway, XJ-0461, continue your story about where Dr. Nefarious made a clone of you. I really like that story and you still haven't finished it." I half heartedly listened in to where Clank picked up the story of our third adventure in which I was in the middle of fighting Klunk's larger form. I am grateful that Clank doesn't exaggerate or take credit when he tells these stories, he treats me as a partner, not a sidekick. (AN:YOUR WELCOME, AMBER!)

Even when he got to parts of the adventure that caused himself to laugh, I found myself laughing next to him. My hoarse chuckle clashed with his...cute?...yeah, cute laughter when this happened. When Clank finished the story, the Clock chimed eleven times and Sigmund yawned out and stated that he's going to check the security system and some other Zoni will show us to a room where we can stay the night. "No, Sigmund, we can go back to Veldin. You don't have to find a room for us, but thanks for the thought." I stated friendly as I picked up my plate and the two cans of oil.

"No, I insist! Zoni! Show Ratchet and Clank to their temperary room!" Sigmund shouted over my statements that we had a room on a planet that would just take a few hours to get to with the Gravimetric Warp Drive I installed onto Aphelion. Dispite my statements of alternative, we wound up in the best room that the Zoni had to offer for the night. "Ratchet?" Clank spoke up from my arms as I held him like he was a stuffed animal. "What's up, pal?" I said as I looked into his brilliant green eyes with grin on my face.

"On a scale of one to ten, how good was this Fathers' Day for you?" I sighed after he asked this and I looked out the window at the stars for a few seconds before I answered, "Compared to all the Fathers' Days before this one, and on the account that I want to save my ten, this was a nine out of ten."

* * *

Well. I wasn't expecting myself to write that. There was a alternate ending, but it was just two sentences and it was basically Ratchet becoming a father on Fathers' Day, so that was his ten out of ten of Fathers' Days. Yeah, it kinda sucked in my head because it reminded me of the ending of Fault in Our Stars and I didn't want to reuse that stupid ending. Anyway, I know Amber's gonna bash me for not giving Clank a father son moment in this, so, Amber, before you flare up my PM box and the review sector, Clank had enough father son stuff in A Crack in Time, so please don't bash me with one of your complimentary toasters. If you want, I write another chapter with Clank having a father and son moment when Ratchet is in the VR. Anyway, please review and pick up your coupon for a twenty percent off your next visit to Pokitaru, and I'll see you guys later!

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax  
**_


End file.
